


未亡人

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (movie)
Genre: Captain Hydra, M/M, 蛇盾鹿队
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 保证he，开头有些矫情🌝🌝





	1. Chapter 1

“史蒂夫对我来说，是一个既是父亲又是挚友的角色。他引导我，帮助我，保护我……”  
直到死亡也不能将你我分离……  
“他的美国精神一直在感染着复仇者联盟的每一个人……”  
说什么傻话，生死已经将他们分离，生者，逝者，本就是远到不能再远的距离。  
“英雄终会落幕，他已经履行好了自己的职责，是时候该休息了。”  
可偏偏为什么只就给他们自己那么少的时间？  
“我很感激上帝让我遇见了史蒂夫，从我们十二三岁起，我们就是形影不离的伙伴了，那时他就已经表现出了非凡的正义感……”  
如果时间永远停留在那时候多好……  
“英雄是不死的，美国队长永远也不会倒下。”  
如果，如果他也一起死去该多好，不用如此恐惧窒息地苟活……为什么对他们那么不公平，他们相伴的时光在这百年来的人生中屈指可数，他们甚至都还没来得及向这个世界宣布他们的恋情。  
该死，所有人都在为史蒂夫而哀悼悲痛，他却在怨恨着他，恨他的早逝，恨命运的不公。  
托尼.斯塔克做了个错误的选择，他不适合当美国队长，他永远也没法像史蒂夫那样坦坦荡荡地和这个世界和解，永远有根刺扎在他的心脏上，直到史蒂夫死亡，这根刺彻底戳穿了搅碎了他的心。  
房间里没有开灯，他一回来就没有打开灯，靠着本身的夜视能力走路。他怕灯光惊扰到史蒂夫曾经的邻居。  
后来他们换了房子，在德克萨斯州，周围十几公里荒无人烟，只有一条宽阔的公路。他们把房子布置得很简单，朝南的前廊上放着两张藤椅，黄昏时他们坐在那里吃晚饭。他们有一个宽阔的车库，训练场也算是在里面，一些武器工具也都放在里面，他们经常沉默地坐在里面，一个人给枪上油，另一个人健身，或者是为对方包扎，或者是修理武器，也或者是做爱。屋子里是很简单的装饰，空旷、宽敞、明亮，没有多余的东西，卧室客厅厨房都是全开放的，他们还没来得及装饰那里，但沙发足够宽大，容纳得下两个男人舒舒服服地躺在上面。  
他们大部分时间都花在纽约或者华盛顿，因为神盾局和复仇者联盟基地就在这两处。史蒂夫曾经租的房子就在这里，他到现在也还没退掉它。  
这间房子比他们在德克萨斯的那间小的多了，即使只住一个单身汉都显得狭小，但史蒂夫在这里住了五六年，麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。  
巴基走进卧室里，那里面只有一张单人床，一个沙发椅，一台电视，一个柜子，还有一个比较大的飘窗。这是个一卧一厅的房子，他们曾经在这里住时，只能把客厅的沙发搬到这里，和床拼在一起，然后搂在一起睡觉。  
他脱了美国队长的制服，到浴室里洗了个澡。他现在穿的作战服和史蒂夫的并不是同一套，因为他胳膊的原因，还有就是他的身材略比史蒂夫小一号。  
巴基洗完了澡，擦干身上的水，赤裸着走回卧室。  
他从柜子里拿出史蒂夫的作战服，它们被他洗得干干净净，折叠在柜子里。然后把它们慢慢穿到身上，最后戴上那顶属于史蒂夫的头盔。  
和史蒂夫在一起时，他总是有些欲求不满的，因为聚少离多，作战回来时总浑身疲惫酸疼，少有温存的时间。想来史蒂夫也是，在能够好好在一起的时间里，他们几乎都在做爱，除了在德克萨斯，他们的家那里。  
巴基头抵着柜子的玻璃，粗重地喘着气，每到夜晚，他就格外地渴望史蒂夫。勃起的阴茎被粗糙的裤子磨得有些疼痛，凸起的乳头也敏感地被布料研磨。  
他们在这里做过爱，像两只发情了的野兽，在对方身上乱蹭，然后他跪趴在地上，让史蒂夫用兽类性交的姿势进入他，他扭动着胯迎合史蒂夫的抽送，胸口的硬粒被体重压在地板上，压得生疼。史蒂夫会从后面抓着他的手，舔咬他的脖子，他们把口水蹭得对方身上到处都是。  
但是现在，他只有史蒂夫的遗像。他把它放在柜子上面，准备过段时间带回他们的家里。他亲吻玻璃之下的那张面孔，从额头滑落到鼻尖一直到那弧线好看的唇瓣上。他轻哼出声，喉咙里冒出细细的呻吟，史蒂夫喜欢听他这样，他自己也喜欢，只要发出了这个声音，他就忍不住浑身酥麻，然后史蒂夫狠狠地贯穿了他，把他操得叫得更大声。

巴基把手探进裤子里，握住自己硬得难受的老二。他还带着粗糙的有着防滑颗粒的手套，但他就那样撸动起来了，微麻的疼痛加上快感，让他忍不住靠着柜子缓缓滑下，跪在地上放声浪叫出来。  
“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……拜托你，求求你了……”前面的快感根本无法满足他的渴求，即使已经半年过去了，他的后穴依旧空虚得难受。他得要史蒂夫才行，要史蒂夫里里外外地把他包围住、填满，像一个被裹在羊水中的婴儿。  
可是他已经没有史蒂夫了。  
巴基大口大口地呼吸，他想到了今天在史蒂夫的纪念碑前的演讲，人们为前任美国队长建了一座纪念碑，史蒂夫总是那些军队里的士兵和神盾局特工的精神楷模。他做不到像史蒂夫那样好，他没了史蒂夫也不行，他像个残废，活到现在全倚赖史蒂夫的支撑。  
他伸出另一只手探进了衣服里，手套上粗糙的布料磨得他的乳粒疼得要死，但他仍不管不顾地揉捏着，把它们磨得充血红肿。他想象那是史蒂夫的手，像以往一样回来，还没来得及脱下作战服，把他从沙发里挖出来抱在怀里，戴着手套的手抚摸遍他全身，然后他会替史蒂夫拉开对方的裤链，把那根高热滚烫的东西塞进自己身体里，操得他肠道痉挛地疼痛，像被一根红热的烙铁刺穿，然后他咬紧史蒂夫的脖颈，留下牙印，咬出鲜血来。  
他们做起爱来总是这样，甚至也不戴套。习惯了受伤疼痛的身体更愿意承受来自于对方的疼痛，并且将其作为礼物，心醉神迷于其中。  
最终手套把他的胸口磨破了皮，热乎乎的血流了出来，黏在了他的手套上，蹭到了他的手腕里，他宁愿这种疼痛持续一会儿，可血清会让它很快愈合。  
总是这样，无论多重的伤，都可以自愈。可为什么就救不回史蒂夫呢？他甚至连史蒂夫死去时都不在他身边，最后的一切剩下的不过是缺失的疼痛。他需要史蒂夫，哪怕只是一个来自于史蒂夫的拥抱，就足以让他释放出来，足以让他心满意足。  
皮革手套把他的阴茎揉得红肿疼痛，巴基松开手，脱下身上的衣服，把它们扔到床上，然后从柜子里拿出一堆史蒂夫曾经穿过的衣服来。  
一边在做这些时，他一边在思考着自己什么时候可以死去。  
他对死亡充满期待，雀跃欢喜，那是他人生中剩下的唯一值得开心的事了。他得为了史蒂夫活着，死亡尽管遥不可期，但度过一天便是近了一天。当他死亡后，他就终于可以再次拥有史蒂夫了，他们身体的分子颗粒会融合在一起，他们没了未来，但过去会重合在一起，宛如一人。  
巴基把史蒂夫的衣服堆了满床，然后赤身裸体地躺上去。他想象自己这样是被包裹住了，周围满满的全都是他熟悉的气味，熟悉的触感，属于史蒂夫的触感。  
他把润滑液挤在手上，涂抹到自己后穴的穴口，那里八个月都无人慰藉了，能满足它的人再也不会回来了。  
他抓过一件衬衫，遮住自己的眼睛，让整个人沉浸在史蒂夫的气味里，他们把衣服洗得太干净了，干净得连回忆都难以追寻。他的脊背冒出汗珠，殷湿了身下的布料。手指刺进后穴，搅动开干涩紧锁着的密道，巴基想象那是史蒂夫，于是低声哀喘：“给我，stevie……please，额……求你…fuck me，求你……”  
他想象如雨点般的吻落在他皮肤上，于是他另一只手再次抬起来，抚摸自己的胸脯，幻想那是史蒂夫在抚慰他，他想去回吻他想象中的史蒂夫，他想用下巴上的胡茬蹭史蒂夫胸前的胸毛。可是那一切都没有，黑暗中只有薄薄的布料覆盖在他的面庞上，被他的呼吸氤氲得潮湿。巴基伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇，唾液浸湿了史蒂夫的衬衫，于是那气味变得明显起来，阳光、洗衣粉、干涸的鲜血、沐浴乳、洗发水、他的呼吸、他的汗水、他的心跳……巴基有些头晕目眩，不知自己身处何处，四下里皆是安心的温度，仿佛他还在梦中，有个人把他抱在怀中入睡，沉重的呼吸呼出在他的头上，高热的体温催人昏沉。  
“史蒂夫……”巴基用气音轻哼出声，这个词刺戳得他心尖儿有些又痒又酸又麻，他好像没了力气，脚腕都在发软，只是用着手指机械地开拓后穴。他没控制住左手的力度，机械手指扯破了穴口，鲜血渗出来，弄得股间一团糟。  
鼻尖有些不舒服，他感觉到那是从他眼角渗出来的泪水，他不清楚是什么原因，也许是因为他在性爱中过于脆弱。  
也许已经可以了，不可以也没什么关系，即使被破坏了，过不了多久也会自动修复，他不在意疼痛，那对于他来说只是家常便饭。只有史蒂夫才会耐着心帮他拓展充分，那浪费的时间让他们有几次做到一半被突如其来的任务打断。  
巴基抽出手，从枕头下拿出按摩棒，接着从床上摸到一条棉质平角内裤。史蒂夫总是习惯穿这种中老年男性穿的款式，若按实际年龄算，他们也确实是中年人了，可时间的断断续续的缺失，总让巴基觉得自己还是二十岁左右的青年人。  
他用布料包裹住按摩棒，然后抵在自己后穴的穴口。粗糙的布料带来强烈的摩擦感，让他的穴口甚至有些疼痛，吞入的过程变得费力无比。他幻想那是他的爱人的性器，让他去仔细感受上面的纹理。  
“stevie……哦，stevie……”他最终还是哭了出来，哽咽抽泣，泪水积累在眼眶里，然后流到两鬓，沾湿了被褥衣物。情绪的爆发让他的大脑一片混沌，拿着按摩棒不管不顾地抽插起来，布料磨得他肠肉抽疼，他把前端顶在自己的敏感点上，强烈的快感破碎成疼痛，一切四分五裂，所有锐利的快感都在刺痛着他的神经，挤压着他的心脏，让他泣不成声。  
他在床上蜷缩成一团，不管不顾地哭出声来，流下的汗液与泪水浸透了史蒂夫的衣服，他夹紧双腿，收紧后穴，承受身体里布料的填充感，哆嗦个不停。  
他人生的一切仿佛都与史蒂夫牵扯在一起，他曾像照顾孩子似的照顾史蒂夫，史蒂夫也曾拯救保护过他，在战斗上教导过他，他们好像从出生起就是挚友，他们后来又是彼此唯一的亲人，他们还是对方的爱人，最终他也不知道该如何描述和彼此的关系了。  
发泄出来后，巴基崩溃般地哀鸣，双手紧紧地把那些被浸湿的衣服抱在胸前，把脸埋进去，仿佛那是唯一他可以看见光明的地方。

 

“这段录像发布出去的话，人们该怎么看待他们敬爱的美国队长呢？”朗姆洛带着戏谑的语气看着面前的显示屏说，同时用余光观察身边人的反应。  
“你把我叫到这里来只是为了看美国队长自/慰的吗？”男人挑挑眉，对于时间被浪费而感到不满。  
朗姆洛顺手关掉显示屏，曾经几乎杀了他的人就站在他身边，他永远也不可能放下心来，无论其他人怎么保证。  
“我以为你会对此感兴趣。”  
男人回了他一个看弱智般的眼神。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
“早上好。”托尼打着哈欠把一杯咖啡递给了刚进来的巴基。“我简直不能相信，现在才早上七点十分。”他说。  
巴基跟他一起走进会议室，而复仇者剩余的其他人，至少没出任务的那些人，都在这里了。  
“早上好。”站在会议桌桌首的福瑞朝他们颔首示意。  
托尼扯开桌尾的一张椅子，径自大咧咧地坐在了上面，把咖啡放到桌子上时溅出的咖啡渍代表着他对于清晨突然召开会议这件事的不满，尤其还是周六的清晨。  
克林特也打了个哈欠，“所以说，刚才我打开手机时也没有被一大堆外星人袭击地球的报导挤爆，赶来的路上也没有遇到地震或者科学怪人的攻击。究竟是什么样的大事，需要召集全体复仇者？”  
福瑞打开了投屏，出现在半空中的是一张中年男子的半身照，干枯、显瘦、肩背佝偻，黑眼圈浓得像是被人朝着眼睛揍了两拳，同时还留着红色的莫干西头，无袖皮夹克上满是铆钉。  
“前两天我们的特工跟踪这个毒贩的马仔到了墨西哥的一家酒吧……”  
他的话还没说完就被打断了，“我想神盾局连这些也开始管了吗？甚至连别的国家的事也不放过？另外，这些事也需要复仇者解决？”山姆抱着胳膊靠在椅子上问。  
福瑞侧了侧身，看向身边的一个头发花白的中年男人。  
中年男人站了起来，即使看起来年龄至少六十以上，但他的身材甚至比在场所有的人都要高大，甚至不逊色于那对不在场的神界兄弟。他戴着黑色方框眼镜，银色西服里塞着皱巴巴的暗红色格子衬衫，脸庞也方方的，下垂的嘴角让他看起来像一只树袋熊。看起来他有些紧张，也有些窘迫。  
“这位是议员马弗利先生，他来替政※府解释一些事情。”福瑞介绍道，嘴角掀起一闪而逝的笑意。  
“额，咳，我们正在研究一些药物，一些……额，化学武器，如果使用不得当的话可以这么说。是一种致幻剂，可是我们还没研究成功，配方被实验室的一个助理泄露出去了。民间用它制成了新型毒囍品……这是我们的责任，他们把它卖到了南美的国家，配方也落入智利的黑帮手中，额，他们拒绝承认，我们只能希望借助一些……特殊力量，所以……”他恳求地看向在座的复仇者们。  
马弗利，这个名字他们都挺熟悉的，州长先生加参议院议员，成天苦瓜着一张脸出现在电视上，政囍府需要擦屁股的场合经常把他给塞过去。  
“会加工资吗？”斯科特及时提问。  
托尼半躺在椅子上转了一圈，“我不干，他们也不会干的，请另寻高明。”  
马弗利脸上的窘迫又更甚一分，看上去几乎要道歉了。  
“所以一开始这个毒贩是怎么回事？”巴基问道。  
福瑞才不会因为这点事不怕头疼在周六把他们一大早地叫来。  
“我们跟踪着这个毒贩从智利到墨西哥，希望能找到点证据，但是他进入了一家酒吧后就失踪了，我们在城外河流下游找到了他的尸体……上面有几粒这个。”投影换成了一个塑料包的照片，里面有几颗黑色玻璃状的小粒。  
“这看起来很像石头什么的，”福瑞说，“我们化验了一下，它们也不是那些毒品……这是一种材料，延展性超乎预料的强，同时即使是振金也很难将其割接。”  
其他人的眼睛亮了亮，像终于是有了些兴趣。  
“并且它还有一种辐射，会对变种人的能力有轻微的削弱作用。”福瑞补充道，他环视了一下在座的人，“我希望你们能去调查一下……当作为了你们自己。我不觉得这种材料造出来的东西会仅仅针对变种人。”  
会议桌边的众人面面相觑，这种只是个苗头的东西让人很难感觉到它可能会带来的恐惧，但复仇者们已经有了足够的经验了，他们深知这样的东西可能会连锁引发怎样的灾难。  
“顺便可以解决一下马弗利先生的烦恼，这笔奖金可以让你们放个长假好好休息一下了。”福瑞又难得笑眯眯地补充道。

会议结束，众人决定一起去楼下吃早饭，但刚走到门口时，搭载他们的直升机就已经在大厦楼顶盘旋了。  
“搞什么，这么急……”山姆不满地把墨镜往脑袋上推了推。  
“我猜他们应该给我们准备了三明治在飞机里吧。”娜塔莎耸了耸肩，掉头率先走回大楼。  
……  
没有三明治，什么也没有，除了一人一根花生味的能量棒。  
“咔嚓！”班纳一把捏碎了能量棒，众人看到他强行温柔的笑容中有点泛绿。

抵达墨西哥城时才刚刚中午，打了血清的身体代谢也很快，巴基看到旁边的山姆强行装作没听到他肚子叫的声音。  
他们仍没有来得及去吃个午饭，而是去了当地的一个补给站点换了当地人的衣服，稍微化了点妆让皮肤看起来像被有点过度暴晒的样子，再装备上了便携的武器。  
补给站有更多的能量棒与一些橙汁，吃得让人犯恶心。吃完之后他们去娱乐街附近踩点，熟悉街道，部署人员。  
晚上时他们终于吃了一顿不错的晚饭，只是味道有些偏辣。旺达觉得她的肚子一直不太舒服。  
克林特负责守在酒吧对面那个两层楼饭店的楼顶上。而托尼坐在停在门口车子里，他黑了酒吧的监控，负责监视里面的一切以及维护通讯，不过当门口发生火力冲突时，他可以瞬间加入战斗。班纳乔装成流浪汉，躺在后门的巷子里的硬纸板上，这边不是怎么引人注意，同时当敌人通常优先选择从这里出来时，他会给他们来个“大惊喜”。巴基乔装成了酒吧的安保，顺利混入其中并且摸清了内部结构，待命在酒吧的人群之中。负责跟踪潜入的是娜塔莎、旺达、山姆和斯科特，斯科特藏在运囍毒马仔的衣服里，向其他人发送定位。  
这个酒吧有些过于拥挤，而且也明显的混乱，随时随地可以看到角落里那些肆无忌惮的交易，褐色皮肤看不出人种的光头男人腰间别着手枪，卖酒女穿着以露出而非遮盖为目的的衣服，烟味…或许还夹杂着别的燃烧物的气味熏得人喘不过气来。  
“我觉得托尼没答应带上彼得是明智的。”娜塔莎在通讯频道里说道。  
“他早晚得面对这些，他是蜘蛛侠，别把他仅仅当成一个高中小男孩好吗？而且，高中生出去打炮的多了去了。”斯科特抱怨道，“我敢打赌，他看到这一切的时候，一定会比我们想象得淡定得多。”  
“我不答应带上他是因为他还得上课好吗？别谈彼得的教育问题了，那是他阿姨现在需要考虑的事。我现在倒是比较担心旺达。”托尼在车子里翻了个白眼，尽管没人看得到。  
“那个肉饼看上去好像很好吃。”旺达突然发言。  
“请给我带一份。”班纳说。  
“+1。”巴基。  
“我们现在大概没什么时间买肉饼了，那个马仔被一个高个子男人接走了。”娜塔莎打断了他们。  
山姆补充道：“他被带到了一个隔间，门口有人守着。”  
“我去试试。”话音刚落，其他人便看到穿着保安制服的巴基走向了隔间前。  
他往里面看了一眼，问那两个保镖：“需要给你们拿杯水吗？”  
“滚开。”其中一人眼皮也不抬地说道。  
巴基退回到了人群里，血清加持的视力让他可以把里面看得清清楚楚，“里面没人。”  
娜塔莎与山姆走在前面，旺达紧跟在后，又走近了那两个保镖。  
意识到来者不善的两个人首先想到的不是掏枪自卫，而是去按下警报，不过可惜的是，在他们按下警报的前一刻，绯红女巫的能力就已经让他们昏睡在地了。  
跟过来的巴基与他们一同进了隔间里，但里面已经没有任何人了。  
“斯科特？你在哪儿？”娜塔莎问道。  
“额……定位没有变化，我猜是原地？”斯科特回答道。  
巴基用铁臂一把掀开了沙发，“是在地下，你这个蠢蛋。”  
沙发之下是一个方形的入口，里面有个简陋的电梯，四人进去，空间刚刚好。  
电梯门开之前，巴基拿着盾牌挡在前面，然而并没有人驻守，而门前是两条通道。娜塔莎查看了定位，斯科特他们走的是右边那条路，而左边的不知道通往何处。  
“你们先去找斯科特，我去侦查一下左边这条路，过会儿我去找你们回合。”巴基说，旁边三个人也点了点头。  
就目前为止看来，这些人都只是普通的黑帮，甚至一个复仇者就足以解决所有的问题了。虽然还要保持谨慎，但稍微大胆一些也未尝不可。  
所谓通道不过是铁锁勾住的铁桥，下面尽是一些密密麻麻的管道，再往下一点是墨西哥城的下水道。  
“让我们猜猜这条路会通往何方。”闲着无聊的托尼又打开了话茬子。  
克林特的声音听起来像是嘴里在嚼口香糖，“说不定是个九头蛇基地呢哈哈哈。”  
“九头蛇余党几年前就被清空了吧？没想到你这么挂念他们。”巴基一边小心翼翼地走下铁桥的楼梯一边说。  
“毕竟是和我们纠缠最久的家伙……”娜塔莎的声音突然顿住，“旺达你靠在左边，山姆你准备好给他们个惊喜。”  
铁桥之下是迂回盘旋的楼梯，下面隐约有些人在走动。巴基一只手撑在扶手上，跳到了旁边的一根铜制水管上，从腰间掏出一根吊索挂在水管上，把自己放了下去。  
他没有一下子落在地面，而是悬在半空中观察下面的情景。下水道旁是被凿出的巨大空间，里面热气蒸腾，几个人端着枪守在楼梯前用西班牙语交流，脖子上都文着同样的纹身……这是那些智利黑帮，毒※品应该是从这里产出的。  
那么那条通道是干什么的？那个马仔不是来这里取药？  
耳机里传来了斯科特的声音，“我要出来了，准备好里应外合。”  
巴基收起吊索，快速而无声地上升，回到楼梯上后拔腿朝着铁桥上跑去。他的脚步很轻，下面的黑帮丝毫没有发现异样。  
“我们进来了！”娜塔莎快速地对斯科特说道，接着便是一声响亮的破门声，与斯科特几乎能振破他们耳膜的“小心！！！”  
“我这边才是黑帮，我过来了。”巴基边拼命地跑着边回复。  
“我们已经知道了。”山姆的声音听起来有些喘，“克林特你要来看看吗？你日思夜想的旧情人，九头蛇。”  
两条通道并不远，巴基没跑几步就到了右边通道，“里面情况怎么样？需要班纳他们进来援助吗？”  
“boring…”其他人几乎能看到娜塔莎翻的白眼，“旺达为了阻止那个科学家吞药自尽，把他们都放到了。”  
巴基此时也赶到了右边通道的尽头。这里是一个宽敞的白色实验室，墙上鲜红的九头蛇印记表明它的所属，但里面的人员并不多，只有四个穿白大褂的实验人员与六个全副武装的武装人员，此时全被旺达弄晕在地。看到他进来，站在那个“马仔”肩膀上的斯科特无奈地耸了耸肩。  
任务比想象中的轻松得多，简直有种大炮打麻雀的无奈感。  
但是收获惊人。  
马仔是九头蛇安排在黑帮里的人，借着去黑帮取药的名义来这里拿他们研制出的材料，这样即使被抓也可以让毒※品来掩人耳目。  
这个实验室似乎是九头蛇制作这种材料的其中之一，山姆在里面翻出了几张图纸。  
“看来他们不仅仅针对的是变种人。”山姆边翻着图纸说道，“看看这些项圈，比抑制变种人的那些还功能齐全。”  
巴基从他手上接过了几张，刚看第一眼他就忍不住皱起了眉头。  
这不光可以抑制变种人，甚至有些特制的项圈可以针对其他超能力者，而他手上的这张正是抑制班纳与娜塔莎的，连普通人也会因此而变得行动迟缓肌肉萎缩，失去攻击力。  
“我手上的是专门为巴基的血清的。”娜塔莎扬了扬手上的图纸。  
通讯器那边的托尼摸了摸下巴，“我猜应该没有针对我的。”  
……还真是的。  
第二天他们顺便去了智利，解决了配方问题，那些九头蛇俘虏也被送回了神盾局。


	3. Chapter 3

“做得不错，队长。”尼克.福瑞把图纸装进资料袋中，赞扬地看向巴基。  
“嗯……”巴基看着他封上袋子，放进了抽屉中，“你们打算怎么处理它？”  
福瑞换上了严肃的神情：“这件事涉及到了所有人类，我得把它交到总统那里去。”  
巴基张了张嘴，但还是没有说出来。他觉得有一丝不对劲，但尼克.福瑞的决定他无法反驳。  
“现在，你们有一个两天的假期正在等着你们。”福瑞又说。  
巴基暂时忘记心里的不安，“嘿，我们的周末可是在工作哎。”  
“那就四天。”

当他回到基地时，其他人看上去可不像想出去度假的样子，旺达葛优躺在沙发里，刚回来的幻视坐在地上把头靠在她的小腿上，其他人也都横七竖八地躺在不远的地方，不知道的人还以为什么可怕的力量击倒了所有的复仇者，事实上确实是这样，名为“困倦”的力量将他们全都打倒在地。  
“事情怎么样了？”娜塔莎懒洋洋地从托尼递过来的薯片盒中拿了一片塞进嘴里，眼睛始终没离开电视。  
巴基在旺达身边坐下，“他们得把那些图纸交给总统，马弗利议员带着这些回特区了。”  
“我觉得这样有些不太好。”克林特的声音从门后面传来，但他没有进来。“他们靠不住又不是第一次了。”  
“我也不想让他们发现可以捏着我们的脖子，但是福瑞大概会说事关人类与变种人什么什么的，没有办法。”托尼说准了。  
巴基耸耸肩，“但是我们有四天的假期。”  
电视屏幕上的画面突然跳转，响起了紧张的女声：“下面播报一条紧急新闻，华盛顿*高架桥上突然出现一支恐怖分子，袭击了从纽约赶回华盛顿的马弗利议员等人……”  
还没等新闻里说完，所有人的电话便响了，众人一边起身去拿装备，一边接起电话。电话那头的福瑞只有一句话：“是九头蛇。”  
基地里的战斗机已经严正以待，山姆、托尼等人先行一步，其他人坐上飞机离开了基地。  
高架桥上的视频发到了飞机内的屏幕上，几辆黑色轿车在公路上公然追逐着一辆黑色改装林肯，并且伴随着摩托车从前方拦截，迫使林肯不断减速，车窗玻璃被轰炸得几乎破碎。从这些摩托骑手的衣服来看，左臂上鲜红的九头蛇标志张牙舞爪。当地的警察已经出动，用警车来拦住这些追击者，虽然很难经得住这些人的火力，但确实降低了他们的速度。  
神盾局的武装直升机也很快到了，枪手从上往下架着机枪对下面的黑色轿车扫射，效果显著，几辆车霎时间就火光冲天了。在其中一辆侧翻了的车子里，车门被人从里面起来，接着一个眼熟得不能再眼熟的人从里面走了出来。  
“朗姆洛？”克林特叫了出来，“他不是死了吗？”  
“戴着交叉骨面具，不知道是不是他。”巴基皱紧了眉头。  
没人再说话了，谁也无法轻松起来。在一次次总是以为消灭了九头蛇之后，他们又会卷土重来，甚至变得更加诡异强大，即使有着充足自信能击败他们，但疑虑的种子已经种下了。  
托尼几人首先到了战场，巴基他们紧随其后。刚从飞机上跳下来后，巴基就拿着盾牌冲向了马弗利的车子，一把扯下扒在车厢上的九头蛇特工。  
进入车子后，马弗利正抱着文件包慌张地缩在角落里，高大的身子蜷缩成了一个尽可能小的形状，冷汗冒个不停。巴基冲上去，拉着他的手跳下了车子。  
在二人刚从车上跳下来的那一刻，车头便被朗姆洛扔出的手榴弹击中了。巴基架着盾牌挡在身后两个人才堪堪躲过爆炸的冲击。  
山姆降落在了巴基身前，挡住了朗姆洛的视线，让巴基拉着马弗利跑进其他人围起来的保护圈中。  
“好久不见，bro，看到你还这么健康，真是让人激动。”山姆摆出一脸欠揍的表情，看上去还想要过去拍朗姆洛的肩膀一下一样。  
对面没有回答他，从腰间抽出手枪直接开枪。  
马弗利被托尼揪住了衣领，一套钢铁防护服出现在了他身上。旺达与幻视在前方开路，挪开源源不断开过来堵住路的九头蛇的车子。附近飞驰而来的摩托车骑手被娜塔莎用钢索绞住了脑袋，鲜血与汽油融合着喷在了柏油马路上。  
他们一时掌控了局面，在神盾局武装直升机的帮助下，高速天桥被逐渐开出了一道通道，众人保护着马弗利议员向前推进。来接他的几架战斗机已经出现在了肉眼可以见到的天空范围内了，对面的九头蛇除了出现几个实力强悍的陌生特员外，并没有多强大的样子，攻势也疲软了下去，看得出来他们应该只是想靠着奇袭来夺走资料，但没料到神盾局在附近驻扎了人手。  
事情的翻转出现在战斗机接近的时候。托尼与幻视护送着马弗利飞到了半空，准备将他送入飞机中。但最后一架战斗机却脱离了原定路径，越过其他飞机，直直地朝着托尼他们加速冲来，炮火与子弹第一时间袭击而来，托尼只来得及转过身将马弗利护住，接着就被冲击到了地面上。地面上的浩克猛地跳了起来，在飞机装上幻视与他身后的托尼、马弗利之前抓住了飞机的头部，配合着不远处的旺达将它扯下地面。  
马弗利受了轻伤，托尼的战甲在路面上砸出了一个长而深的沟壑，但好在人似乎没什么大碍，朝着大家比了一个“ok”的手势。  
处于格外愤怒状态的浩克一时间难以停下来，撕开铁皮就要拆了这架战斗机。被砸得扭曲的飞机却突然发射出两枚小号炮弹，一枚被刚离开飞机就被浩克抓住了，在爆炸之前就被捏成了粉碎。而站在另一枚前面的是毫无保护的克林特。巴基冲了上去，堪堪用盾牌挡住了炮弹，巨大的冲击力将他和克林特推到了几十米开外，险些掉下高速桥。  
爆炸的威力并不强，反倒是泄露出了巨大的白色雾气，将这段高速桥笼罩在内，肉眼几乎看不到东西。  
从眩晕中回过神来的巴基咽下喉咙里的鲜血，立即爬了起来，边跑边压着嗓子吼道：“保护好议员！”  
最近的托尼也刚从坑里爬起来，不远处的幻视说道：“他们藏在烟雾里，有人来了！”  
接着是交手的声音，当巴基赶到时，幻视被击退到了他的身旁。他在雾气中看见一个人影，拖着马弗利不紧不慢地前进着。巴基摘下小臂上的盾牌，朝前面狠狠地甩了过去，金属碰撞的声音从前面传来，火花四溅，那人转过身来，巴基看清了是什么挡住了他的盾牌。  
——那也是一面圆盾，上面的图案与他的一致无二，那人手中就抓着他的盾牌，但那面盾牌却是红黑银的，危险的色调透过雾气，鲜艳狰狞，让巴基愣在了原地。  
雾气消散了一些，那人没有离开，而是隔着雾气静静地望着他，旁边的幻视也沉默了。他看见一个戴着黑色头盔穿着黑色战服的男人，一双蓝中透绿的眼睛即使是隔着雾气也能震人心魄，浅粉色的嘴唇与过白的皮肤……他感觉到天旋地转，那是……但那作战服的胸口上却是一个猩红的九头蛇标志，头盔之上也并非是“A”，而是一个象征着九头蛇的“H”。  
“……史蒂夫？”巴基还是这么问了出来。他失魂落魄地走向前去，试图确认那是否是他的爱人，但他的手腕被幻视拉住了。  
“不要过去。”他警告他说。  
那个人没有理他的话，而是转回了身，拖着晕倒的议员向前走去，身形隐入了雾气。  
巴基在那一刹那感觉到肝肠寸断，他慌乱不知所措，绝望地挣脱了幻视的手，向前冲去，他想喊出“史蒂夫”，但那个词梗在喉咙里，他只能拼命地跟上去。  
“欢迎回家，winter.”熟悉的声音出现在耳畔，接着是过载的电流从腰侧蔓延全身，几乎撕碎心脏的痛苦。倒下去的前一刻，巴基侧过头看见了不知何时藏在烟雾中的朗姆洛。  
“你想得有点美，先生。”不远处的幻视语气冷静地说道。

“他们现在一定是人手不足，否则为什么想要抓走巴基？”  
“是的，这次袭击他们只用了十五分钟，而且几乎是自杀式袭击。”  
“但是他们成功了……”  
巴基隐隐约约听到了不远处的说话声，他有些费劲地强迫自己睁开了眼睛，在模糊的视线看到纯白色的天花板时，眩晕感让他难受了好一会儿。  
“你醒了？”班纳温和的声音从旁边传来，巴基看向他，他正站在床边给他换输液瓶。“我想是他们有点吵了？”  
巴基又看向窗外，其他人正在走廊上聊着什么，最多只受了些擦伤，那让他安下心来。  
“史蒂夫……”他发现他张口的第一句话就是这个。  
班纳像是没听到似的，“你再休息一会儿吧，我去给你拿点吃的过来。”  
说罢他就离开了，在走廊上轰走了其他人，于是一切就都安静了下来。  
巴基静静地望着天花板，与刚才的喧嚣对比后，四下里简直静得出奇。  
……他不明白是怎么回事，发生了什么，但是他记得自己看见了史蒂夫。  
已经死去半年的史蒂夫。  
那有点像是幻境或是一场梦，但那不是的。那把他心里的疮疤扯到白天里，在阳光之下撕扯得鲜血淋漓，肉血模糊，割断他的神经，烙烫他的心脏，然后给予他希望。  
班纳回来了，带着碗燕麦牛奶和一小盘水果沙拉，“你感觉好点了吗？”他问。  
“我觉得有点渴。”巴基咽了口唾沫说。  
班纳把食物放到小床桌上，转身过去接水。  
“马弗利议员……”巴基开口准备问，班纳的背僵了一下。  
“我们没能保护他，他被抓走了。”班纳说着走了回来，把水递给他。  
巴基急迫地喝了半杯水，他的嘴唇干裂，喉咙里像要冒火一般。放下杯子后，他舔了舔嘴唇，问：“被史蒂夫？”  
班纳在他的床边坐下，“我觉得你可以多休息一会儿，这些事咱们过两天再说。”  
“没关系的。”巴基朝他微笑，表示自己还行。  
“那不是史蒂夫.罗杰斯，巴基，我希望你能明白，那是九头蛇的新武器，九头蛇队长。”班纳吸了一口气说道，伸出手捏了捏巴基的肩头。“我们调查了两天了，他也许是九头蛇用宇宙魔方创造出来的家伙。”  
巴基柔和地笑着说道：“原来是这样。”

又过了一天，他已经可以离开病房了，回到复仇者基地时，巴基才明白事情究竟有多严重。  
新闻上一个金发男人温和地微笑着回答记者的问题，“我觉得我们国囍家的做法是错误的，当人们人身权利受不到保护而给予他们自由时，我们的社会与野兽的丛林有什么区别呢？”  
记者问道：“那是什么改变了您的想法呢？罗杰斯先生。”  
巴基在沙发上坐了很久，目不转睛地盯着电视，直到早上起床下来的娜塔莎路过他。  
“他们藏得很好，我们赶过去时他们就消失了。而且是他们主动去联系那些记者的，哪怕政府下了禁令，他们也可以通过推特、youtube来对人们进行洗脑。另外，如果我们禁止报导他们，人们会怀疑我们和他们没什么区别。”娜塔莎站在巴基的身后说。  
电视里的记者又提出了下一个问题：“那么你觉得你们现在采取的暴力手段又和野兽有什么区别呢？”  
金发男人露出一个无可奈何的笑容，“如果他们愿意，我们就谈判，如果不愿意，暴力便成了唯一一个手段了。”  
巴基侧过头问娜塔莎：“他的话起作用了吗？”  
“起了。”娜塔莎说，“非常多的人开始投奔他们，那些曾经信仰美国队长的人们，仇视政囍府的年轻变种人……我们需要你，需要真正的美国队长来反驳他，你现在可以吗？”  
巴基仍目不转睛地看着荧幕里的那个笑容让他陌生到不行的男人，“可以的。”


	4. Chapter 4

未亡人4

“你知道他不是史蒂夫，对吧？”福瑞看着沉默的巴基问道。  
他有些不太放心，自从进入办公室后，巴基就眼睛眨也不眨地望着投屏上新闻里的那个“九头蛇队长”。  
巴基仿佛这才如梦初醒，眼睛从前面挪开，回过头来看他，“哦，是的。”  
“这是演讲稿，我希望你今天下午去白宫前读这一份。”福瑞指了指办公桌上的一沓纸。  
巴基拿起它，有些失神地翻了翻，“可是我已经准备好了另一份。”  
“我们觉得这份更为稳妥。”福瑞回答道。  
“你连我的那份都还没看过。”巴基抬起头望着他，锐利的灰蓝色眼睛盯得让人心中有些不太舒服。  
福瑞耸了耸肩，走到巴基前面，拉开椅子坐下。  
“你需要告诉大众他是一个可怕的罪犯，擅长蛊惑人心，我上头的人们相信你来写的话，一定又会把它变成史蒂夫.罗杰斯的追悼会。”  
巴基有些无力：“难道不是因为我只在史蒂夫的追悼会上演讲过吗？”  
“你可以先看一下再评价。”  
“哦，我已经看了一句，‘即使是真正的史蒂夫，也没有绝对不会误入歧途的可能’，为什么你们要这样说？”他抱着胳膊望着桌子对面的福瑞问。  
福瑞看上去似乎也没有仔细读过它的样子的，“喔哦……大概他们想告诉人们不能盲信他人？”  
巴基沉默地看着他，福瑞已经感觉到了面前这个大兵正在生气。他生气起来的样子很像史蒂夫.罗杰斯，像是能看穿一切一般的蓝色眼睛注视着别人，让人忍不住不寒而栗，也许他们二战老兵都是这个样子。  
“但是他们毕竟说的也不算有错。”福瑞觉得自己好像又继续在说错下去。  
“哦，也许。但是只会让人们觉得我们的政府是个前后不一致的说谎者，或者是觉得新任美国队长面临九头蛇队长慌张得口不择言了。”福瑞看得见那只机械臂正在开合，它的主人正在隐忍着怒气。  
他喝了口咖啡问：“那你打算该怎么斥责这个九头蛇队长呢？人们现在可能谁也不愿意信，除非真正的史蒂夫.罗杰斯复活。”  
“我以为史蒂夫让我接替他的意思是他认为我具有和他站在一个高度的资格。”巴基面无表情地说。  
“但也许别人不这么认为，哪怕你是巴基，但你曾经也是冬兵。前冬兵与九头蛇队长，哪个人的声音能更使人信服？”  
“也许史蒂夫的鳏夫这个声音呢？”巴基问道。  
福瑞险些被咖啡呛到，“什么？！”  
但是巴基只是一声不吭地看着他。  
他冷静了一下，“你是说，史蒂夫.罗杰斯他结婚了？”  
“还没。”  
“那是说他有个男朋友？”  
巴基点了点头。  
“哦，也许这样可行，谁能比他的男友更了解他，更能证明那是个冒牌货呢？”福瑞拿着纸巾边擦着桌子边说，“那么他现在在哪里？”  
“你面前。”  
福瑞庆幸自己这次没有在喝着什么饮料，“你？你们什么时候搞到一块去的？”  
“三年前，那场战争之后。年初时我们打算这个月结婚，并且申请辞职的。”巴基依旧是面无表情地回答道。  
于是一时间他们都没有开口，办公室里沉默得像凝固的一块冰块。  
十分钟之后，福瑞叹了口气，“好的，下午两点半之前你重写好稿子，把它给我看一下。”  
巴基离开了福瑞的办公室，外面的活动室里，其他人正在等候他去DC。  
“福瑞没让你去照着他们的稿子读吧？”山姆搭上巴基的肩膀问道。  
“有，不过我让他觉得用史蒂夫男友的身份来演讲比照稿读更好。”  
“史蒂夫男友？”托尼困惑地重复了一句。  
山姆看向其他人：“他们三年前就搞一起去了。”  
巴基口吻轻松地说道：“我们本以为你们早就知道了，可谁知道你们一个人也没发现。”  
“你们几百年前就那么黏糊了，谁能猜得出来。”克林特笑了笑说。  
他们没有继续谈论这个话题，上了飞机后大家就都沉默了下来。

巴基很快弄好了那篇稿子，福瑞几乎是没看就通过了。  
所有的事情都按照着预期发展，直到巴基站在摄像机前拿起话筒的时候。  
过载的电流一瞬间顺着话筒黏在了他的手上，与此同时台下坐席里火光冲天，爆炸轰起的热浪将周围的人弹了出去，而原本坐在爆炸中心的旺达在火光褪却后消失不见了。  
众人都多多少少受了伤，有几位普通体质的官员没能幸免于难，身体被炸成了碎片，鲜血溅红了草地。而当他们抬起头时，台上的巴基也不见了踪影。  
最先喘过气来的是幻视，他转头就冲向了仍旧火焰汹涌的爆炸中心，但那里的旺达已经彻底消失了，山姆也冲向了演讲台上，摔落在地的话筒还闪着蓝色的电弧。  
“哦，不……”还没有从这一切中回过神来的总统喃喃道。  
“没事儿，没事儿！”托尼强忍着疼痛从地上爬了起来，点开手上的腕表，“巴基的胳膊上还装着追踪器。”  
蓝色的定位图被投射在了半空中，这是个三维的图，而那绿色代表巴基的小点正在地下快速移动着。  
幻视回过神来，额上的心灵宝石对准演讲台，烧开一个露出下面入口的洞穴。其他受伤较轻的也都跟着接连跳了下去。  
那下面是一个修缮完好的隧道，带走巴基的轨道车在前方快速地离开。但好在这空间足够容纳浩克，他变身后就几步追了上去。

找回巴基并没有多费劲，但任凭浩克分解了那列轨道车也没法找到旺达的踪影，这些九头蛇是分头行动的。  
巴基受伤不算严重，只是短暂地失去了行动能力而已。等他恢复过来时，他们又开了一个小会。  
旺达与巴基都曾是九头蛇的人，现在他们有九头蛇队长，并且复活了交叉骨，但对付复仇者联盟明显战力不足，他们需要更多的战力。  
只要有宇宙魔方的话，控制旺达并不算难事，而这一次卷土重来的九头蛇更是完全隐藏在暗处，他们想要反击，不仅对九头蛇一无所知，还必须要考虑旺达和被掳的马弗利议员。  
这些情况都让气氛变得更加沉重，以及那不知何时会被研发出来的针对他们的抑制项圈，事情似乎变得前所未有的棘手。  
“我们需要把卡罗尔和索尔喊回来。”娜塔莎用食指敲着桌子说。  
“如果我们能联系得上的话。卡罗尔已经一年没有消息了，她已经离开这个宇宙了都说不定，而索尔，他似乎还在沉眠中寻找他的弟弟。”斯科特苦恼地揉了揉眉头。“斯特兰奇不离开圣殿，能帮的忙也有限，我们也决不能让那个高中学生来冒险……我们也没没法让国王抛下一个国家来和我们一起犯愁。我把霍普喊来？虽然可能也没什么改变…”  
托尼往后靠在了椅子上，褐色的眼睛扫视了一圈众人：“我有个主意。”  
“什么？”娜塔莎问道。  
他看向巴基，巴基慢慢捏紧了手里的杯子。  
“我说的办法可能非常不负责。我是在想既然他们想要巴基，那就把巴基给他们好了。”托尼说，快速地抖着腿，没在意别人已经皱起来的眉头，继续说道：“冬兵在执行任务时的权限很高不是吗？他能翻阅一些资料来了解任务目标；能够接触到九头蛇最重要的东西，保护它或者运送它；他还要在最前线，与我们有充足的接触。如果我们需要往九头蛇里安放一个卧底来摸清他们，谁能比得过巴基呢？”  
山姆立即反驳说：“可是他们会给他电击洗脑。”  
“我有个反洗脑装置，可以装进大脑里，属于有机物材质，是液体，可以注射进头颅里，一般发现不了，除非他们把他大脑给解剖开。但是这不是真的反洗脑，它只是会在洗脑的电流消失五分钟后开始修复他的大脑，然后刺激他回忆起一切。我自己试了试，回忆过程没有什么不适，它很柔和。当然不是用电击给我自己洗脑的，”托尼飞快地说完了，然后看向众人，等待着他们的结果。  
“当然，电击洗脑的痛苦是避免不了的，我觉得巴基应该能扮演得好冬兵。”他又补充了一句。  
巴基站了起来，离开会议桌，“好的，就这么开始吧。托尼，我们去注射。”  
山姆张了张嘴，想要反对，但还是没有说出来。  
众人也都站了起来，跟着过去了，娜塔莎只在注射之前问了巴基一句“没问题吗？”  
巴基没有故作轻松笑给他们看，而是板着脸点了点头。  
注射的过程并不算愉快，那银色的液体过分粘稠，针头很粗，托尼不得不用手指按着伤口来防止它流出来。注射结束后，鲜血从创口流了巴基一脖子。

他们在社交网络上关注九头蛇的动静，并且巴基在录关于抵制九头蛇的视频，他用手叉腰一脸微笑的样子看起来就像是录普法视频的史蒂夫，哦，还得穿着那个笨笨的紧身衣。  
他们有意无意地在油管上泄露了行程，于是，在他们去孤儿院慰问时，袭击如约发生。  
碍于九头蛇之前给自己脸上贴的金，他们没有伤害任何一个孩子。参与袭击的还有那个九头蛇队长，巴基在后面穷追不舍，于是他也正好陷入了九头蛇的埋伏圈中，被强力麻醉击中倒地。  
在黑暗中醒来的巴基感觉到浑身上下的肌肉都在抽疼时，他明白九头蛇已经给他洗过一轮脑了。  
托尼的东西出乎意料的好，他甚至现在在这种环境下感觉到身心愉悦，以往从往事中挣脱出来的羞耻与罪恶感不见了一丝踪影。  
他会被绑住手脚在黑暗中关个三天左右，期间能听到的声音只有角落里的滴水声，等到他的精神崩溃时，他们会过来给他洗第二轮脑。巴基已经对这些流程了如指掌了。  
但这次，他不会崩溃，他现在并非以情绪脆弱的状态坐在这里。巴基闭上了眼睛，让自己陷入睡眠。


	5. Chapter 5

“晚上好，士兵。”机械的声音从天花板角落传来，带着渗人的阴冷，“欢迎回家。”  
巴基没有动弹，维持着没有任何表情的面部。  
房间里的灯光一下子全部亮了起来，强烈的白色光线让他的眼睛流出了生理性泪水，但他控制着自己不去眨眼。四周变得明亮后，他看清了眼前的东西。  
他面前的桌子上放着一把匕首，漆黑的刃口印着微微的白色灯光。而四周角落里，分别站着四个人，一个孕妇、一个小女孩、一个十七八岁的少年、一个三四十岁的西装革履的白领。  
“任务：用刀割下他们的头，放到桌子上。”扬声器里的声音又传了过来。  
巴基站在原地，有些惊慌地望着周围的人。  
他们的嘴被黑色皮带勒住了，之前说不出一个字来，但现在，那皮带自动松开了，控制不住的尖叫一瞬间从小女孩的嗓子里钻了出来，响彻这个不大的房间。那白领最先反应过来，惊喜涌上脸庞，“是美国队长，他是来救我们的！”  
他们早该料到的……任何时刻小看九头蛇的狠毒都是致命的错误，他们要把他变回那个残忍狠毒的冬兵，而不是仅仅让他回来这么简单。  
“执行任务，士兵。”那声音重复了一遍。  
他当然不可以这么做，他得救下这四个人，这虽然会破坏他们的计划，但眼下只能这么做了。  
巴基拿起了匕首，走向站在他右前方的那位孕妇，然后回头猛地用匕首掷向扬声器旁边的监控。接着他用左手捏住面前孕妇身上的锁链，振金材质的手臂可以很轻易地捏碎大部分金属，但在锁链粉碎的那一刹那，墙壁里弹出了一支针管，扎进了他的脖子上。  
下一刻巴基的眼前天旋地转，白色的灯光扭曲成了黑暗。

他在一片黑暗中醒来，鼻腔里充斥着黏重的腥味。  
头部被劈开了一般的痛，四下里只有他坐着的仪器的红灯，脚边模模糊糊的轮廓让他分辨了十秒钟才确定那是什么。那是和他一样的生物。  
他的脚赤裸着踩在地面上，冰冷的液体浸湿了他的脚趾，而他身上只穿着一件笼罩了全身的衣服，在身侧用绳子系着，轻薄得像纸巾。  
醒来的第三十秒，他才发现自己想不起来任何事了。第四十秒时，他的记忆才开始逐渐回到他的大脑里。  
他的名字叫作詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯，他今年十七岁……不，二十四…  
他要去见一个人。  
那个人在图书馆里等他。  
不，他已经死了，他从火车上掉了下去…那他为什么在这里？他为什么要去火车上？  
……他要和那个人坐火车去旅行。  
是去科尼岛？热狗、冰激凌、黄昏…不，它们不是一件事？  
他爱着那个人，他爱ta，ta是他的伴侣…是他的女朋友，是红头发的多多？  
不，是…是史蒂夫，是他的好朋友，不是伴侣，是他那个瘦小的挚友，他要去找他坐火车……  
“你还好吗？巴基？”亲切的关怀声落入耳膜，巴基抬起了眼睛，房间里的光线似乎亮了一些，他看见站在他面前的那个高大的男人。  
那个金发、蓝色眼睛、强壮而英俊的男人，脸上带着那种博爱一般的温和善意。  
哦，他想起来了，这个也是他的挚友，史蒂夫变得强壮了。  
“天呐，我真遗憾你变成这样，那些该死的家伙对你都做了些什么？”史蒂夫蹲在了他面前，双手捧住他的脸，急切地检查他是否有异样。  
这场景让他觉得似曾相识，史蒂夫曾这么救过他……巴基微笑了起来，沙哑得像生了锈一般的声音从他的喉咙里冒了出来，“我记得你没这么高大……”  
史蒂夫抓住了他的手，脸上流露出宽容的笑容：“看来你忘了很多，巴基。”  
……他为什么会忘了很多？史蒂夫的手掌可真暖和，就像昨晚他抚摸他的腰时的触感…不，他们已经不是挚友了，他们是爱人了才对。今天是哪一天？他为什么在这里？  
“今天是几月几号？”巴基凑过去，想吻吻他爱人的额头，但史蒂夫后退了一下，让他落了空。  
“九月十三号。”史蒂夫保持着微笑回答道……那看起来有点像是一个面具。  
他们结婚了…他记得他们说要在九月初结婚的，尽管他现在想不起婚礼，可能是他睡糊涂了。  
“现在是几点了？”  
“晚上十一点零五。”  
巴基伸出手去，搂住了史蒂夫的脖子，几乎是用有些撒娇的语气问道：“我睡了一整天你都不叫我？”  
“你太累了。”史蒂夫回答说，却没有凑过来，脖子都没有动一下。  
“哦，那大概是……哦，是你太过分了，你绝对整晚都没让我休息…但是我都快忘了，我睡得太久了。”他像块口香糖一般，几乎把整个人黏到了史蒂夫的身上。  
“抱歉……”史蒂夫的话还没说完，巴基打断了他，“我想要你再给我加深一下记忆，反正蜜月的时间可以让我们随意使用，不是吗？”  
巴基吻了过去，接触到的熟悉触感却不知道为什么让他心里一痛。但是，史蒂夫没有回应他，而是生硬地被他撬开牙关，让他主动去追逐他的舌头。  
巴基抬起头来，看着“丈夫”的那一双蓝色眼睛，“你现在简直像一个十几岁的处男，来吧，史蒂夫，你昨晚的劲儿都耗光了吗？”  
他发现史蒂夫穿的是作战服，但他对于这身衣服熟悉得不得了，熟悉到让他可以轻易地用牙齿解开它。他们滑落到了地上，坐在那泊冰冷而充满腥味的液体里。他坐在了史蒂夫的胯上，一把扯掉自己身上的那件衣服。  
……那是件什么衣服？它看起来有点像病号服…他为什么穿着它？  
他的手已经滑进了史蒂夫的胸膛里，冰凉的手指抚摸着超级士兵那光滑的皮肤。他隔着布料，在史蒂夫的裆部上轻轻磨蹭着，他能感觉到那下面的一大包正在迅速变热变大，硬硬地戳着他。  
史蒂夫突然搂住了他的腰，抱着他把他按到了地上，双腿固定住他，让他无法动弹。巴基看着史蒂夫从耳边扯下来一个耳机，然后掏出枪对着房间里的某个地方射击。  
荒诞的感觉突然从心里油然而生，巴基又看到了身边的那些黑色轮廓……他们不是和他一样的生物，他们是尸体。他看清了染红病号服的液体，遍地都是鲜血，而他正赤裸地躺在血泊中。  
而他的“丈夫”，正居高临下地望着他，一边解着自己的腰带。  
巴基的瞳孔恐惧地收缩着，他全想了起来，“不！快放开我！！”  
“我尽力去扮演你的好长官了，”这个史蒂夫笑了笑，低头伏在了他身上，咬住了他的脖子，“不过你看起来不是好士兵。”  
他只是松开了裤子，甚至连手套都没摘，沾满了鲜血的手按住巴基的肩膀，牙齿毫不留情地留下青紫的痕迹。  
“我只是喂饱你而已，像你希望的那样。”他这么说道。  
巴基没有吭声，他觉得有些恐惧，仅仅是毛骨悚然的那种恐惧……他都做了些什么？  
他这个……蠢蛋！  
“洗脑对你不管用了？”史蒂夫慢条斯理地说，一边从裤裆里掏出那个被巴基撩拨起来的性器。“不，他们说当初彻底洗脑你时，差不多给你电击了上百次，看来这次也要这么困难？”  
史蒂夫取下别在腰间的手铐，抓着他的手到他的身体上方，一把铐了起来。他突然像发现了一件令人惊奇的事，“哦，你都不反抗吗？”  
巴基侧过脸去，他不可能挣脱他的，尤其是在全身肌肉松弛无力的状态下……  
“我猜，你也许是根本不想反抗我？”他的左手轻轻地捧住巴基的脸，鼻尖贴在巴基的鼻尖上，“你想要我操你，你饥渴得快发疯了对不对？”  
“不……”巴基立刻回过头来，他想瞪过去，却莫名地手脚发软，难以形容的麻意从脊椎上升起来，他不知道该如何反驳。  
他的右手抚在了巴基的胸膛上，拇指与食指拧住那深色的乳头，用力地把它拉扯起来，像是被撕咬下来的痛楚让巴基瞬间皱紧了眉头。  
“你看着他的遗像自慰对不对？如果我没猜错，你还在他的墓地里过夜，抱着他的墓碑手淫……天，看看你都饥渴成什么样子了，把你的腿张开吧，我来帮帮你。”他用着一种讽刺的同情的目光看着他，而巴基从未在他的史蒂夫的眼中见到这样的眼神。  
他不是真正的史蒂夫，巴基想起他的好友们对他说的话。  
巴基颤抖起来，但声音坚决：“不！滚开！”  
这个史蒂夫微笑起来，“你知道我一定会上你的，强奸似乎比放荡好听对吗？讨论起虚伪，你也不赖。”  
他说完就低头吻在了巴基的嘴唇上，的确是吻而并非啃咬…他的嘴唇柔软而光滑，带着微微的冰凉。巴基曾在心中用无数美好的名词来形容来自于这两瓣嘴唇的吻，但现在，它只是熟悉得让他想要哭泣，让他心里堆积起酸水，从他的眼角溢了出去。正如这个史蒂夫所说，他没有反抗，他躺在地上任由他吻着，闭上眼睛，睫毛不断颤抖着，莫名其妙的本能让他想要抱着身上的这具躯体嚎啕大哭，但这不是他的爱人，他的爱没有回来找到他，于是他便躺着，什么也不做。  
这像一个穿着史蒂夫皮囊的魔鬼，装模作样但却控制不住自己的马脚。他松开了巴基的嘴唇，结束了这颇具有温情意味的吻，然后就开始像一个饥饿的野兽一般迫不及待地低头撕咬巴基的胸膛，沾满鲜血的手扒开巴基的腿，肿胀的阴茎迫不及待地在他的胯间摩擦。  
他像饿了很久，非常久，谁也不知道没什么会这么久。  
巴基的胸膛被他捏得留下一个个鲜红的指痕，没一会儿就迅速地变青变紫，肿成一道又一道的纹路。史蒂夫的手从下面托起巴基的腰，然后把他塞进自己怀里，搂得紧得像要把他揉碎，塞进自己身体里。

“‘队长’怎么了？”佐拉突然问道。  
旁边的人略显尴尬，“你们不是都知道他在对winter做那档子的事吗？”  
“不，他的生理数值不太对劲……他有些太兴奋了，超过了正常值。”  
“我们没法联系他，他把门锁了，耳塞与摄像头扬声器都被他毁了。”部下更加尴尬地说，“他也许不想我们去干扰他。”  
“谁去把门打开，winter可能会被他伤到。”  
没人吭声。

他没有立即进来，巴基以为他会迫不及待地来操他……但是现在看来，他更像一个拿到了玩具不知道如何使用的蠢狗，只知道一味地叼在嘴里撕咬玩弄。  
他把额头抵在巴基的胸口上，沉重地喘着气，用着混浊的声音问：“我看过你们的资料，你们原来是朋友？”  
巴基没有回答，这个史蒂夫也没指望他回答，“后来你们搞到了一起，他天天干你吗？如果我没猜错的话，他在那张铺了国旗的会议桌上干过你吧。”  
他们可能真的这么做过，但是他们做了太多次爱了，他很难记得清每一次了。  
他突然冷笑了一下，“看来他也不是什么老实正义的人，你也不是……那么美国队长？”  
他用手指蘸了点血，摸索到了巴基的胯间的穴口上，满脸兴奋地问：“操你这里你会觉得很爽对吗？”  
巴基实在难以忍受下去，他恨他说的每一个字，每一句从那张嘴里说出来的话，每一丝从那张脸上流露出来的表情，“别说了，求求你…别说了……”他哀求道。  
而这个史蒂夫，仍是兴趣盎然地看着他，他把食指插了进去，那里干涩而紧密，只能让他陷进第一指节。  
他闭紧了眼睛……他不知道他现在究竟是怎么回事，他像是还没醒来，又好像是特别清醒，清醒得发抖。  
手指进入巴基的身体的时候，似乎让这个史蒂夫发现了什么奇妙到了极点的东西。他的俯身紧紧地拥抱住了巴基，把他固定在自己怀里，沾满鲜血的手指旋转着进入更深，迫不及待地想要进入更多，更多。  
……

朗姆洛带人撞开了门，强烈的光线在一瞬间争先恐后地涌入了这个昏暗的房间里，而原本充斥了整个房间的血腥味也同时涌出，让一群人都下意识地捂住了口鼻。  
九头蛇队长正靠在房间的角落里，而winter被他紧紧地搂在怀中，winter已经昏过去了，但他仍没有松开他。他搂得太紧，像是恨不得把winter包在自己怀里，winter的腰几乎被他搂到了变形。  
他像是正在进食时被惊吓到的野兽，立即回过头来看向门口，蓝色的眼睛像是被溅上了猩红的血色，仿佛不认识这些人一般露出凶光，搂着winter的手越发紧了。  
“哦，我记得他原来能控制得住自己的……”朗姆洛拦住了准备上前的同伴，对着对讲机里的佐拉低声说道。  
“也许是队长他对于winter有些心理上的依赖…这也许是件好事。”那头的心理医生回答道。


	6. Chapter 6

未亡人6

他醒过来，四下里都是白色。  
他的耳朵里出现了一片忙音……  
他是巴基.巴恩斯，美国队长，在他的爱人史蒂夫.罗杰斯死后接替了他的称号。  
他负责卧底到九头蛇，与自己的队友，其他复仇者们里应外合，打败九头蛇队长——  
另一个史蒂夫.罗杰斯。  
巴基深吸了一口气，从床上坐了起来。他依旧穿着一身薄的像纸一样的病服，不过应该不是原来的那件了，至少没有那么多血渍了。  
他的左手被卸了下来，不过那还行，他已经习惯了卸下自己的胳膊。  
巴基赤脚踩在了地方，房间的门是开的，整个房间里只有一张床，墙角的弧度圆润，墙壁是白色的，质感柔软，应该是为了防止里面的人伤害自己。  
他走了出去，他们开着这扇门的意义就是希望他走出去。外面是一个巨大的空间，应该是九头蛇的武器库，下面的广场上停着数百架战斗力。而包围广场的，是无数扇像他身后的这样的门。走廊是铁网，大概方便他们可以通上电来防止犯人逃脱。巴基赤脚踩在上面时，的确有些硌脚。  
广场上黑压压的人头攒动，巴基粗略估计了一下，大约有上万人。  
他们全都是九头蛇，而且全副武装。  
下面的扬声器的声音可以传到几十米的上面来，巴基看见人群前方站着一个人影……  
那是九头蛇队长，他正在演讲，不过他是悬浮在地面上的，每一个人都能看得见他。  
因为他身后站着一个穿着红色皮衣的女人，绯红女巫。  
巴基看见了旺达的脸。她也缓慢地回过头来，面无表情地望向他。  
巴基猛然抬起头，却发现自己已经离自己出来的房间有十多米远了，那该死的铁网走廊是慢慢转动着的扶梯。  
这个史蒂夫.罗杰斯看到了他。他的脸上流露出笑容，温暖人心的、和蔼的笑容。  
“士兵，来我这里。”他朝他招手道。  
巴基装作困惑，在上面磨蹭了一会儿，而罗杰斯，他依然在锲而不舍地招呼着他过去。  
巴基走了下来，走到了史蒂夫.罗杰斯的身边，他把胳膊放在了巴基的肩膀上，手掌拍了拍巴基的脖子。  
“我们已经受够了混乱、战争、饥饿、贫困，有多少人生来就该被如此对待？那些政治家们的承诺，究竟真的改变了什么吗？不，没有，我们保持着困难、处处碰壁的现状，给他们提供优渥的生活，为什么？”罗杰斯语气激烈，义愤填膺，下面的士兵们响起一片应和，纵然他讲得像是屎，也没有人能在这一片狂热中保持清醒。  
尤其是还有着绯红女巫的助力。  
他的声音突然带上了一丝悲凉，“我的兄弟们，我猜你们早就了解了我的生平。我这辈子一直在被政府利用，即使我认为我在为人民而奉献战斗，可实际上，从索科维亚的事起，我就知道自己不过也是他们的傀儡罢了。而我身边的，我的兄弟，我最好的朋友，他的一生更是这些人的牺牲品。”  
说罢，他看向旺达，让她把巴基送到他身边去，他用鼓励而坚定的视线看向巴基。  
“我的兄弟，巴基.巴恩斯，他的一生都在为正义事业而奔走畚斗，可当他一站到那些人的对立面，不再为他们所用时发生了什么呢？他们把脏水泼在他身上，欲图不为人知地处死他，只有我，我在不知疲倦地为他四处奔走，甚至卑微地祈求他们能念在他以往的牺牲而饶过他......”他说到这里时眼眶微微发红，声音里带了一丝沙哑，仿佛在真的为巴基而悲伤一般。“可他们，他们依旧不打算放过他，他们就是这样，这样对待他们的狙击手的，就是这样对待他们的士兵的，就是这样对待保护着这个国家的人的！  
“我已经受够了欺骗，受够了利用，受够了混乱！！来让我们高举起火把，终结这个愚昧的，野蛮的时代！让我们在废墟上建立起秩序，建立起文明，建立起良知来！！！HAIL HYDRA！HAIL HYDRA！！HIAL HYDRA！！！”史蒂夫.罗杰斯将双手握拳交叉于胸前，然后分开举起双拳朝向天空，红色妖异的光芒笼罩人群，下面的士兵们的吼声已经如同雷鸣，与旁边大型机器运作的声音合在一起，竟如同山崩地裂。  
史蒂夫转回头来，看向瞠目结舌站在他身边的巴基，被光芒渲染后，原本明净的蓝色眸子已经看不出原来的色彩，而是变成了浓黑一般的红色。  
“你还愣着干什么呢？巴恩斯？”他浅笑着，用轻蔑的语气问道。  
这些都是刚加入九头蛇的新兵，被这么一洗脑绝对会对九头蛇死心塌地。地位来源于规则，规则来源于疼痛，一旦他们牢记了这点，他们便会成为九头蛇最精锐的士兵，如同朗姆洛一般。  
巴基将拳头交叉在胸前，学着下面的士兵开始吼了起来。罗杰斯似乎格外满意，将胳膊搭在他的肩膀上。

史蒂夫将他领到了一间房间里，而旺达被别的人领走了。  
房间的中心处有一张洗脑椅，史蒂夫似乎兴趣十足地打量着巴基的表情，但好在，看到那张洗脑椅时巴基连眼珠子都没有转过。  
红骷髅的投影出现在洗脑椅之前，与此同时出现的还有其他的九头蛇高层，巴基默不吭声地把这些脸庞一一记在心里。  
“士兵，还记得我吗？”红骷髅含笑着望向巴基。  
巴基警惕地望向他，“你是谁？”  
红骷髅遗憾地摇了摇头，“洗脑还没成功。”他责备地望向史蒂夫，“队长，这是你做得不好。”  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩，朝屋子里的其他人笑了笑，他像是在向众人表演一个什么戏法似的，走向了巴基。  
肩膀被罗杰斯按住的那一刻，巴基的心脏也沉了下去，他没来得及反抗，也是知道自己无法反抗。接着，他被推到了那张椅子上……

他是巴基.巴恩斯。  
他的任务是卧底在九头蛇。  
“你还好吗？”骤然映入眼帘的是一双蓝色的眼睛，其中还夹杂着几分焦虑。  
巴基有些痛苦地呻吟了一声。  
接着，他就这对蓝色眼睛的主人推了下去。  
强烈的气流冲击在身体上，似乎要卸掉他的四肢一般，窒息感锁紧了他的肺。巴基没听到身后人的大吼，连眼睛都睁不开。  
他的大脑又变成了一片空白，费力地检索着自己为什么会在这里，自己刚才在做什么。但他的记忆却仿佛像被一块石头挡住了，他怎么也挪不开它。  
而与此同时，他的身体像一枚炮弹一般，快速地坠向地面，几千米之下的地面。  
身后仿佛传来什么人的吼叫声，于是巴基决定先放弃回忆，转而集中注意力去分辨那个人在说些什么。但风太大，那人的声音被风吹散了去。  
一双手从后面揽住了他的腰，巴基费力地回过头去，看到了那双充满怒火的蓝眼睛。  
“为什么不开伞？！”史蒂夫把他翻了过来，愤怒地朝他吼道。  
巴基费劲地睁开眼，困惑地望向他。头顶上传来降落伞散开的声音，他们的速度也骤然变缓，他的腰因为惯性而被勒得生疼。  
史蒂夫抬起手，一巴掌狠狠地抽在他的脸上，巴基的耳朵耳鸣了几秒，眼前也短暂地变成了白色，接着他想了起来。  
“清醒了吗？”史蒂夫吼道。  
这时候巴基才发现他其实没有生气，而只是为了压住风的声音，眼里也没有怒火，有的只是焦急。  
“报告长官，是的！”巴基大声喊了回去。  
“好的，士兵，你还记得我们的任务是什么吗？”  
“训练新兵，长官！”  
史蒂夫终于确定了他已经清醒了，才满意地让巴基转过身去，他在后面抱着他的腰与肩膀，朝着下面的海滩滑行。  
他这次失忆了两个小时，不是托尼估计的五分钟，九头蛇的洗脑椅不同了。那个玩意儿一放在头上时，过于强烈的痛苦让他一瞬间就晕了过去，当他醒来时脑袋里什么也不剩下了。  
红骷髅让他做罗杰斯的副手，和罗杰斯一起来这座岛上，负责三天的新兵训练。这种事情本来也不需要九头蛇队长亲自来说，但让他过来估计还是为了洗脑士兵，而巴基，当然是他用来向士兵们展示为什么要反政府的绝佳例子。  
巴基先跳了下去，脚踏在海滩上的软绵绵的沙子上，他往前跑了几步，险些摔倒。站在沙滩上迎接他们的是旺达，九头蛇也真是放心，让曾经的三位复仇者就这么聚在一起……哦，这个史蒂夫.罗杰斯并非是复仇者，他是个纯粹的九头蛇队长，纳粹头领之一。  
罗杰斯在他的身后落下，他走过去与旺达拥抱了一下，拍了拍旺达的肩膀，用着巴基陌生的语调问道：“我漂亮的姑娘，岛上的一切都还顺利吧？”  
一种让人作呕的大义凛然的长辈语调。  
旺达点了点头，“其他长官们都在等着你们。”  
罗杰斯走在了前面，而巴基与旺达跟在后面。  
海岛与世隔绝，岛上没有任何出岛的工具，所有新兵必须接受完训练才可以离开。岛上的训练是否血腥可怕现在都不得而知，不过可以确定的是，罗杰斯在岛上的这三天应该是九头蛇新兵们最为斗志昂扬的三天，为了促进气氛，九头蛇上层也许会将这三天变成狂欢。  
他们穿过了一片树林，树林之后就是一片东南亚风格的建筑群。他们先去见了这里的几个九头蛇上层，接着罗杰斯与他来到新兵之中来，又是那恶心的演讲、喊口号、做手势，万古不变的九头蛇风格。  
演讲之后，天就已经黑了下来，但营地间的灯光把岛上照得灯火通明，士兵们坐在地上，遮阳棚下的桌子上堆着丰盛而新鲜的食物。史蒂夫带着巴基走到士兵之中去，与士兵聊天玩笑，这些新兵来自于世界各个地方，但大多数都听说过史蒂夫.罗杰斯这号人物，所以当罗杰斯靠近他们时，他们显得不安而紧张起来。  
但罗杰斯很快与他们打成了一片，他擅长鼓励赞扬别人，士兵们一个二个都把他当成了最为贴心的人，在他面前掏空了心里话。更有大胆者，甚至要求摸一下他的盾牌与巴基的胳膊，罗杰斯自然慷慨答应，将巴基叫到身边来，向他们展示。  
这些年轻人并不知道巴基手臂之后的隐情，只觉得金属臂相当酷炫，争着问罗杰斯自己在九头蛇里达到什么层次才能也拥有这样的武器。  
史蒂夫侧过头，望着巴基勾起嘴角，用着玩味的语气说道：“能拿到的，只要你足够努力，肯为九头蛇奉献一切，什么样的武器都会拥有的……你说是吧，巴基？”  
巴基垂下眼睛，没有回答他。  
罗杰斯不久后开始和士兵们喝起了酒，号称酒量最大的士兵试图喝倒他。士兵们把几箱酒拖了过来，鼓着掌围观他们拼酒。  
巴基走到了外面，在遮阳棚下弄了些吃的填饱肚子，等他听见声音变小时，估算着已经结束了，才挤进人群中。  
罗杰斯已经不在那里了，只剩下那个趴在箱子边呕吐的士兵。  
巴基又费劲地挤出人群，他在营地里找了一会儿罗杰斯，但都没有见到他的踪影。有位金发的女兵找到他，把一张卡递给他，上面写了一个数字，她大声地告诉他这是他房间的房卡。  
于是他放弃了寻找罗杰斯，转头去自己的房间。他住在新兵宿舍里，想来是为了让新兵能多接触他，让他们更加接近“冬兵”与史蒂夫.罗杰斯这样的九头蛇精锐士兵。  
巴基用房卡刷开了门，在从窗外营地里照进来的光线中，这是间放了两张单人床的房间，他看到右边的床上坐着一个人。  
他打开了灯。“长官。”他说。  
罗杰斯抬起头来看着他，他用双手支着下巴，叹了口气，“唉，你去哪儿了？我找你找了半天。”  
“报告长官，我去找你了。”巴基回答道。  
罗杰斯拍了拍身边的床铺，“来这边坐着吧，今天感觉怎么样？”


End file.
